Sailor Moon: Spice Up Your Life
by Moonchampion
Summary: The battle of the Millenium! The Sailor Scouts v. The Spice Girls! The Spice Girls?! Yes, the same ones! Can the Scouts defeat these Pop Vixens, or will Girl Power triumph over Scout Power? Plus, quite a few girls have their eye on Erick, but who?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim over the Spice Girls. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Sailor Moon:

Siblings of the Moon Saga

Part IV

__

This story begins during the Doom Tree tales before the Sailor Scouts learned their new attacks, and before Sailor Moon received the Moon Scepter.

Serena walked home very slowly with her head buried into her math test. How could she have done so badly? What was everyone going to think? After all the time they put into helping her she still failed. Serena looked up and thought about their reactions for a while. Her brother, Erick, and Amy would be disappointed, but they'd tell that it was okay. Lita and Mina would try to cheer her up with cookies and hugs. However, Luna and Raye would give Serena an earful and a half. Serena decided to walk slower. She wasn't in any rush to share her grade.

"Hey, Serena!" said a voice from behind. Serena turned around to see Ann walking up towards her. Ann had just transferred here a few weeks ago, but she had wasted no time in trying to find a boyfriend. She had her eyes set on Darien. It was for that reason alone that Ann annoyed Serena. "How did you do on the math test, Serena? I got a C. But compared to your score, I'm sure that it will impress, Darien."

Serena's hair began to stand on its ends. Her face was growing red with fury. She felt as if she was about to explode. Just as Serena was about to tell Ann off, a bouquet red rose appeared before her face. Serena was shocked, and allowed her face to trace the flowers to their owner. It was Alan, Ann's brother. Like Ann, he wasted no time in finding someone to go steady. Unfortunately, Serena was often the target of his affection. Although Alan was a certified hunk, her heart still belonged to Darien.

"Here you are, pretty lady. Something to brighten your day and celebrate your success on your test," proclaimed Alan as he stared into the eyes of Serena.

"Oh that's so nice of you Alan. Look Ann, your brother bought you flowers for doing so well," responded Serena quickly. "Oh would you look at the time. I have to get going. Bye!" Serena dashed away from the two siblings as fast as her legs can carry her. She disappeared over the hill.

"Oh Alan, how nice of you," said Ann, as she smelled the roses. "I never knew you could be so thoughtful."

"But, I… well," attempted Alan. The roses had been for Serena, but she had dodged his advances just as she had all the other times. Still, Alan was determined to get with Serena. There was something about her that he found absolutely intoxicating. "Come on, Ann. We have to get back to the Doom Tree. It needs energy, and it needs it fast. Let's go."

After saying those words, Ann and Alan both disappeared into thin air. They had teleported back to Doom Tree, where they would unleash some other Cardian Monster to absorb energy for the Doom Tree.

Serena tried to catch her breath after her escape from the clutches of Alan. She was exhausted. She had run all the way to the Cherry Hill Temple. He hand rested on the wall next to the stairway. As she looked up, she was taken by surprise by the sight before her.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Serena. Her brother and her friends were standing at the bottom of the stairs right in front of her. They were all smiling and excited over Serena's test results. Serena chuckled and smiled awkwardly. "Heh, heh. Hi guys."

"Well, come on, Serena. Stop stalling. How did you do?" said Luna as she stepped forward.

"Well, you see… I," began Serena.

"Oh the excitement is killing me! Hand me the test!" interrupted Mina. She looked at the test and cheered. Everyone looked at her and waited for the announcement of the score. "She got an 81!"

"Wow! Good job, Serena!" said Lita.

"You see, Serena, studying does help. Now, aren't you proud of yourself," said Amy.

Serena didn't understand. How had she gotten an 81? She had seen the paper herself, and was certain that she had failed. She saw Mina hand the test over to Erick. Then, the other girls grabbed Serena by the arms and tugged her up the stairs. They all filed into Raye's room, where Serena saw lots of cookies and cake on the floor. Tears began to fill Serena's eyes. "You guys did all of this for me?"

"Of course we did," said Raye. "You proved that you deserve it."

Serena started to smile, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted by her test in her face.

"An 18!" exclaimed Raye.

"How did you get an 18? Amy and Erick studied with you every night for a week," stated Artemis.

Serena fell on her knees, and let her legs fall to the side. "I don't know. When I took the test, it was like I hadn't seen any of that stuff before."

"That's because you hadn't seen any of it before," replied Erick. "Serena, what chapter was the test on?"

Serena paused and thought for a moment. "It was chapter 13," she responded.

"That may be what you studied for, but this is a chapter 12 test," said Erick. They all fell to the floor, not believing what they had just heard. "Listen Serena, you have to do much better on your next test if you still want to go to the concert on Saturday. If you fail this test, I won't let you go backstage with the rest of us."

Serena's heart sank. How could he do this to her? "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't let me miss the concert! I love the Spice Girls! Especially, Baby Spice. She has the cutest hairstyle and…"

"Knock it off, Meatball head. He said you have to pass the test to go! I think that's fair," said Raye. "So I suggest you get studying."

Erick and Darien had booked the Spice Girls to come and perform at Serena's school on Saturday. They had done this as a project for one of their classes at the university. Thanks to Melvin helping them with the Internet, the Spice Girls were as good as here. Especially after they heard the myths about female superheroes running around the city saving lives and fighting monsters.

The dark sanctuary was lit only by a dim pink hue originating from the Doom Tree. Ann and Alan stared at it, and noticed the aging leaves fall to the ground. The Doom Tree needed energy to stay alive, and the Sailor Scouts had constantly foiled all of their other attempts to get energy for the Tree.

"Those blasted cheerleaders are ruining everything Alan," protested Ann. "We need to get the Doom Tree energy and we need to get it now!"

"You're right, Ann," said Alan, "and I know exactly where to get from." Alan noticed Ann's eyes were fixed on him, and waiting for the answer to their problems. Alan tossed her a pink flyer. Ann looked at the flyer and smile began to grow on her face as well.

"Girl Power, huh? Well, it doesn't matter what kind it is as long as the Doom Tree gets it," said Ann. "I've heard about these five singers. Everyone is just crazy about them."

"I know," responded Alan. "They're throwing a concert at school on Saturday. We can absorb the energy from the audience and give it to the Doom Tree. So, why don't you pick a Cardian, Ann?" Alan said as he spread several cards in his hand. Ann moved her finger across each card until she found the one she was looking for. When she found it she pulled it from Adam's hand and held it for him to see. "Oh, that's a good one, Ann."

Ann threw the card into the air. Eventually, the card came to a halt and began to levitate. Alan put his flute to his lips and began playing a beautiful, mystical tune. Slowly the card began to grow and the image on the card exploded to life. It was a man light with green skin, and long white hair, which fell to his shoulders. His short-sleeved tunic was dark green and appeared to be leaves woven tightly together. His pants were made of black leather, and also fit tightly. His boots and gloves were green, and he was quite attractive.

"The ever-perfect, Adonis at your service," sounded the Cardian monster.

Ann sighed as she lost herself while gazing at Adonis. He was so gorgeous and irresistible. She took a few steps towards him and let her arms fall around him. Ann held him tightly against her as if she wouldn't let go. Adonis returned the gesture and held her against him as well. The two eventually let their eyes meet. Ann and Adonis closed their eyes and started to bring their lips together.

"All right! Knock it off!" interrupted Alan. He sounded very annoyed as he noticed the lips of Ann and Adonis were only a few centimeters apart. "These girls are your target, Adonis. Charm them so that they obey your every word. Understand?"

Adonis took the picture and looked at it. It was a photo of the Spice Girls. He hid the picture inside his tunic and let his eyes fall upon Ann once again. "Until we meet again, my delicate rose petal," said Adonis as he stepped away from Ann, and disappeared.

Ann rested her cheeks in the palms of her hands as she blushed. She turned to find Alan staring at her obviously upset. She shook her head and the dreamy look in her eyes began to fade. "Wow! Those Spice Girls will never be able to resist! The energy is as good as ours, Alan. Relax."

Alan folded his arms and turned away from Ann. "Oh, yeah? What about the Sailor Scouts?" said Alan.

Ann scoffed after hearing his question. "If those Sailor brats get in our way this time, Adonis will make sure they get crushed." Ann smiled devilishly at the thought of being rid of the Sailor Scouts once and for all. Then, her thoughts fell back to Adonis. This time, however, Darien was in her fantasy as well. Both of them were bearing dozens of gifts for her. The image filled Ann with Delight.

Alan, still a little upset about Ann's behavior, began to think about Serena. He pictured them dancing on the stars, never letting their eyes turn from each other. Slowly, as the images continued to play in their minds they caught sight of each other in their euphoric states. Both of them immediately shook away their images and allowed the euphoria to subside. Ann and Alan then heading for the small opening that led back to their apartment.

All five of the Spice Girls were in standing in the elevator waiting for it to reach the penthouse suite. As the doors opened the girls stepped off the elevator and looked at their surroundings. Melanie B. nodded her head in approval to Geri. Victoria made a beeline towards the restroom and stared into the mirror at her flawless image. Melanie C. and Emma instantly raced for the beds and started jumping up and down on top of them.

"All right, you two," said Geri with her British accent. "We don't have time to goof off. We got a concert to put on tomorrow. We need to practice our moves a little." Geri ran her hand through her red hair before she slid their Spice World CD into the CD player.

Mel C. and Emma looked at each other and grabbed two pillows from the head of the bed. They wasted no time before assaulting Geri with the pillows. Roars of laughter erupted from the three girls as they fought. Mel B. and Victoria noticed the fun and decided to join in. Before long, all five of the girls were in a classic pillow fight.

"Well, now isn't this a heart-warming site," said a voice from the doorway.

The Spice Girls turned to find a green man standing in the doorway. Mel B. stepped away from the other girls, and made her way towards the man in the door. "Listen, fans aren't allowed up here. We'll sign autographs after the concert," said Geri. "Mel, why don't you show this bloke out?"

As Mel B. got closer, the green man extended his hand, and Mel B. froze in her tracks. The other girls were perplexed. Geri and Mel C. stood up and started towards Mel B. When they got beside her, they noticed that the iris of her eyes were completely green. Suddenly, Adonis made another gesture with his hands, and Mel C. and Geri were just like Mel B.

Emma and Victoria stood up and saw that this green guy had hypnotized the other three. "Who are you?" asked Emma. "And what do you want?"

"I am called Adonis," he replied. "And I want you to be my servants!" Adonis lifted his hand and the last two Spice Girls fell under his power. "Now, tomorrow at your concert, you will absorb the energy of the audience and give it to me. Adonis waived his hands in the air and a green ray was emitted from them. The ray fell upon each of the Spice Girls and their green eyes grew brighter. "Now, you have the power necessary to complete the task. These powers will also help you overcome any opposition that you come across. Remember, I'll be watching you."

"Yes, master," droned the girls. Adonis smiled at beauty of his work. Then, he disappeared without a trace. The green glow in the eyes of the Spice Girls slowly subsided. They were still aware of what had gone on, and evil smiles appeared on all of their faces.

"Come on girls," said Geri. "Let's get ready to cause a bloody massacre." After those words, all five of the Spice girls began to glow with energy and their clothes began to change into black leather outfits.

Geri was now wearing an outfit similar to a black swimsuit. The bust had a knitted pattern, which supported her. She also had on black go-go platform boots. She ran her fingers through her red hair and noticed a flame spark to life in the palm of her hand. "This town better make way for Ginger Spice."

Mel B. was now wearing black hiking boots with some black socks resting on top of them. She wore some very short black leather shorts and a black sports bra to expose her caramel skin. She also had what seemed to be a military dog tag hanging around her neck. She shook her sandy brown hair as if she were in a frenzy, as black electricity clung to her body. She growled and shouted, "Beware of Scary Spice." 

Victoria was now wearing a black short black mini-skirt, a black tank top and a pair of glossy black pumps. She opened her compact and glanced at her face. After brushing some strands of her hair aside, the compact closed and black energy glowed around her hand. "No one, can match the beauty of Posh Spice."

Mel C. was now wearing black tennis shoes, with black tights and a sports bra. She did a series of kicks in the air and continued to bounce about, as if she were filled with energy. She started running in place, and appeared to be moving at speeds no creature on earth could match. "Sporty Spice comin' at ya!"

Emma was now wearing a short black skirt, very similar to a cheerleading skirt. He also wore a tight short-sleeved T-shirt, which revealed her stomach. She was also wearing some black platform boots. Her golden pigtails were much like Serena's. She smiled at the rest of her friends and said, "Make room for Baby."

The Spice Girls were now equipped with power and ready to take on anyone. Tomorrow they would have the chance to let their evil natures run wild. Perhaps they would even get the chance to test their powers against this city's mythical super heroines, if they truly existed. Nevertheless, the Spice Girls were prepared to capture the energy for Adonis, and to show the world what real Girl Power could do.

Serena and her friends were standing at the back door of the auditorium. They each had their backstage passes around their necks and were all waiting patiently for Erick to open the door for them, so that they could meet the Spice Girls before the show. Everyone was waiting patiently, except Serena.

"Where is he?!" Serena complained. "How could he keep us waiting like this! I busted my tail for an entire week to get a 72 on my Math test! I won't be denied the chance to…"

"Knock it off, Serena!" interrupted Raye. "We're all tired of listening you whining. I mean come on. We've only been standing here for thirty seconds."

Serena and Raye began to argue as they always did. Their words were exchanged so fast, and at such high pitches that no one understood what they were saying. Their squeals came to a halt when they heard the hatch on the door open. It was Molly. She smiled as she saw Serena and her friends wave at her.

"Hi guys," Molly greeted. "Erick says that you can come in now." The five girls quickly raced up the stairs and past Molly. "He's in the third room to your right," she called after them. However, by the time she had finished her sentence, the girls were out of sight.

The girls, although in frantic search mode, managed to find Erick and Darien talking to some of the production technicians. Serena jumped onto Erick's back and continued to scout the area over his head. "Where are they? I don't see them!" exclaimed Serena.

"Hey, Meatball Head," said Darien, "perhaps he could show you where the Spice Girls are if you weren't all over his back."

"Yeah Serena," Raye added, "you're acting like you're some sort of koala bear climbing a tree. Get off of him!" Raye's eyes caught Erick smiling at her and she started to blush. She immediately turned her eyes to the floor.

Serena slowly crawled off Erick's back. He turned and still saw the excitement still burning in her eyes. Erick started to smile. It was felt good to have his sister back. "Darien can you finish things up right here," asked Erick. Darien nodded and Erick instructed the girls to follow him. They walked to the dressing room door and the girls still very excited.

"All right, here goes," said Erick as he knocked on the door. 

The door opened, and Erick was face to face with Sporty Spice. "Well, now," began Sporty, "what can I do for ya, Love?" Said Sporty as she winked at him. Erick felt someone push past him and stand in front of him. It was Raye. Suddenly, another person burst past both Raye and him. It was Serena. Before they knew it, Serena was in the room rambling at each of the Spice Girls. Lita, Mina and Amy all hung their heads in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all," Erick apologized, "but I promised my friends that they could meet you before the show. If you wouldn't mind, I'm certain they would love your autographs."

"Listen, Love," said Ginger Spice approaching the door, "I have a better idea. Why don't we ditch the pre-scholars here, and think of a more creative way for you to make up for these brats' behavior."

Erick and the girls were all shocked. "Listen I'm sorry we disturbed you. Let's go girls," said Erick. Then, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to find that Ginger Spice was holding on to him.

"Sorry, Love, but that wasn't an option," said Ginger Spice.

Raye stepped forward and slapped Ginger's hand off of Erick's arm. "Listen, he said that he was sorry, and that we're leaving!" countered Raye.

"Listen, little girl," said Ginger," you don't know who you're dealing with. I suggest you stay out of it." Ginger pulled her hand back as if she was about to slap Raye, but Erick caught her hand. Ginger could see the anger and confusion in his eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Ooh! I like it rough." Ginger swung her hand away so quickly that the velocity threw Erick off of her arm and into the wall. Erick slumped to the floor apparently unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on?!" shouted Lita.

The other girls ran to check on Erick. As they did so, the Spice Girls exited the room and headed for the stage. "We'll be back to finish you shrimps off after we suck the living energy out of these buggers in the crowd," Scary announced.

"Energy?" said Amy. "You all don't think they could be working for the Negaverse, do you?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop them," responded Mina.

"Erick, will you be all right?" asked Raye. Erick could see the concern in her eyes. Why was Raye so concerned. As a matter of fact, she had always been so skeptical of him. Yet, now his health seemed to be her only concern.

"Don't worry about me," replied Erick. "I just got the wind knocked out of me. I'll be all right in a second. Right now, you girls have to stop them." He still noted the concerned that was in Raye's face. He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm right behind you."

"Let's go, girls! Let's show those Spice Girls that they're not as hot as they thought they were! Moon Prism Power!," shouted Serena.

"Mercury Power!" said Amy.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raye.

"Venus Power!" shouted Mina.

"Jupiter Power!" sounded Lita.

In a flash, the girls had transformed into the Sailor Scouts. They made their way to stage and found the Spice Girls chanting and waves of energy rising from the audience. The energy was soaring up into the rafters, where some Cardian Monster was absorbing it and laughing to himself.

"All right that's enough!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You evil cronies have deceived us long enough. You used you loyal fans to supply the forces of evil with energy, and we are not going to stand for that!"

"Who are these fashionably-challenged losers?" asked Posh Spice.

"Hey, who are you calling 'fashionably-challenged?!'" said Sailor Venus.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, the protectors of this world. And we won't stand by while you try to destroy it. On behalf of the planet Mercury, I swear that I will not rest until you are stopped," called Sailor Mercury.

"That's right pop trash. I'm Sailor Mars, and in the name of the planet Mars, I'm going to chew you up, and spit you out!" Sailor Mars proclaimed.

"You call us 'fashionably challenged'? I suggest you guys pick up the latest Vogue, because the super-villainess in black leather is definitely last season. So, why don't you let me, Sailor Venus, give you your next makeover," Sailor Venus said.

"Surrender those people's energy. Otherwise you'll have to deal with me, Sailor Jupiter. And I promise you British bimbos that it won't be a stage act," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay, I've heard enough. Girls get them!," commanded Ginger Spice.

"WAIT!" yelled Sailor Moon. "You didn't let me go," whined Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of justice. On behalf of the Moon, and the millions of Spice fans you have betrayed, I will punish you." Sailor Moon smiled and calmly said to the Spice Girls who had stopped in their tracks, "Now, you can attack."

The Spice Girls continued with their assault on the Scouts. Scary Spice hurled dark electric bolts in the direction of Sailor Jupiter, who leaped high in the air, and returned an attack that sent Scary Spice to the floor. However, Scary didn't stay down long. The minute Sailor Jupiter's feet hit the floor, Scary Spice tackled her. Scary was growling visciously as she tried to claw at Sailor Jupiter's face. Sailor Jupiter used all of her strength to keep Scary's hands away from her face. Eventually, Sailor Jupiter managed to deliver at right cross, which forced Scary Spice off of her. The two warriors were eventually on their feet again, ready for round two.

Posh Spice and Sailor Venus were staring each other down. Sailor Venus was growing impatient, and started to charge Posh Spice. Posh leaped into the air, and extended her compact in Sailor Venus's direction. A cloud of make up shot from the compact and into the eyes of Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus reached for her eyes to wipe the make-up out of them. While she did so, Posh Spice extended her hand and a beam of black light nailed Sailor Venus in the abdomen, sending her flying in the air, and landing on her back.

"Now, that is terribly tacky, Love," said Posh Spice. "Perhaps a little rouge will help. I believe blood red is definitely your color." Posh spice lifted her foot into the air. She was about to drive her spiked pump into the face of Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus came to, and managed to see the spiked-heel coming towards her face just in time. Sailor Venus rolled out of the way as the heel smashed into pieces after it hit the floor. Sailor Venus was now on one knee as she extended her finger and yelled. "Venus… Crescent Beam… Smash!" The beam knocked Posh to the floor. Sailor Venus slowly walked towards Posh's body. When Sailor Venus was at her feet, Posh leaped onto Sailor Venus. She grabbed Sailor Venus's hair and began to tug. Sailor Venus returned the gesture and grabbed Posh's hair and began to pull. They continued to pull at each other's hair as the battle raged on.

Sporty Spice was delivering a series of kicks and chops that were almost too fast for Sailor Mercury to block. Sporty Spice eventually nailed one kick in Sailor Mercury's stomach. Sailor Mercury fell to her knees holding her stomach. Sporty Spice was about to deliver another kick, but noticed that Sailor Mercury was only holding her one hand up to block the kick. The other hand was still nursing her stomach. Sporty Spice began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh this is too good," mocked Sporty. "Why don't you just go home a cry to your mum. You can't beat me. I'm faster and I'm stronger. Heh, this fight was over before it began." Sporty noticed that Mercury was now trying to stand up. Once she was on all fours, Sporty punted her to the other side of the stage. When Sailor Mercury landed, her upper body was back stage, and her legs were sprawled out on the open stage.

"Come on. Give it up, kid. You haven't got a chance," said Sporty Spice.

"You're right," responded Sailor Mercury as she pulled herself to her feet with the support of the wall. "You are faster and stronger than I. However, being athletic doesn't do you any good if you don't know have the intelligence to use them correctly."

Sporty's face began to twist in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" said Sailor Mercury as she released one of the ropes next to her. Within seconds, a sandbag fell onto the back of Sporty Spice sending her to the floor unconscious. Sailor Mercury smiled briefly before turning her attention back to the rest of the battle.

Ginger Spice and Sailor Mars were each blasting fire at each other. For most of the battle, their attacks simply collided with each other. Ginger was growing weary of this fight being so evenly matched. Ginger turned her hand towards the audience as if she was about to blast them with her fire attack.

"No!" shouted Sailor Mars as she began to run towards Ginger Spice.

Ginger Spice immediately turned to face Sailor Mars and fired the blast at Sailor Mars's feet. The blast connected with Sailor Mars's ankle. Sailor Mars instantly fell to the ground and grabbed her ankle howling in pain. A sinister smile spread across Ginger's face. "Looks like game's over for you, Hun. You're completely burned out. Looks like I the only thing that was chewed up was a chance for you to say bye-bye to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," groaned Sailor Mars.

"Oh. So you're the little brat from backstage. Even better," responded Ginger. "He won't have to get over losing you. And once he's mine, you want even be a memory." With those words said, a fireball began to grow in Ginger's hand. As it grew larger, beads of sweat began to form on Sailor Mars's head. Ginger released the ball of fire and moved towards Sailor Mars with incredible speed.

Suddenly, a caped figure dashed to the floor, scooped up Sailor Mars and leaped back into the air before the fireball could engulf them. Sailor Mars had her eyes closed and her arms wrapped tightly around her savior as the ascended into the air. When they landed on the floor a few feet away, Sailor Mars started to open her eyes. She turned to see her hero, and a smile began to form on her face. It was Lunar Knight.

"Are you okay, Sailor Mars?" he asked as he gently placed her on the ground. Her leg still felt tender, but as she gained her balance she nodded. 

"Good. Now, I'll take care of this hot-headed tramp," said Lunar Knight.

"No," said Sailor Mars. "You take care of that green guy in the rafters. I'll handle her." Lunar Knight nodded, then proceeded up to the rafters to face the Cardian absorbing the energy. Sailor Mars stared across the stage at Ginger who was still smiling. "I'm going to wipe the smirk off of your face once and for all."

"You don't have what it takes, Love," responded Ginger.

Sailor Mars closed her eyes, and stretched her arms wide. She began to concentrate deeply, apparently summoning all of her powers to defeat her foe. Ginger decided to take advantage of her current state and finish Sailor Mars before she has the chance to attack. Ginger extended her hand, ready to shoot another fireball.

"Mercury… Bubbles… Blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury. The bubbles clouded the stage, and Ginger lost her target in the mist. "You Spice Girls will have to learn to play by our rules now. Go ahead Sailor Scouts, finish them off."

Sailor Moon could see Baby Spice glancing around searching for anyone in the mist. This was Sailor Moon's perfect opportunity. "Moon… Tiara… Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon. The Tiara started to soar towards Baby Spice, but about half way, it simply fell to the floor. "No!" shouted Sailor Moon. "It still won't work."

Baby Spice turned around and found Sailor Moon whining over her failed attack, and that she was also defenseless. Baby Spice giggled. "It looks like the game is over for you Sailor Gloom," taunted Baby. She extended what seemed to be wand-like rattle. It began to glow, and was about to fire a beam of energy at Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, a white rose cut Baby Spice's hand. She dropped the wand into the mist and immediately dropped to the floor looking for it. Sailor Moon looked up to find where the rose had come from. Her eyes found Moonlight Knight in the balcony. "Listen to me, Sailor Scouts. The Spice Girls are under the control of your true enemy. Once he is destroyed, everything will be as it should. Good luck, Scouts."

"Moonlight Knight, wait!" shouted Sailor Moon. However, it was too late. Sailor Moon turned her attention back to Baby Spice. She was still looking for the Rattle Wand. Sailor Moon quickly moved towards Baby's position. Sailor Moon also dropped to the floor and searched for the wand hidden in the mist. Sailor Moon managed to find it first. 

Baby Spice had not noticed that Sailor Moon had been searching for the wand also. Eventually, Baby Spice came across a pair of red boots in the mist. She traced the boots upward to their owner. "Looking for this," said Sailor Moon waiving the wand teasingly. As Baby Spice reached upward for the wand, Sailor Moon smashed the rattle onto Baby's head leaving her unconscious in the mist. 

"That'll teach you to copy my hair style," said Sailor Moon as she extended her tongue at the motionless Baby Spice.

Sailors Venus and Jupiter had managed to find each other in the mist. The two scouts were back to back warding off the attacks of their opponents. "You know something, Jupiter, I'm getting really tired of these two," said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah. So am I," replied Sailor Jupiter. "I think it's time to end this little sparring session don't you?"

Sailor Venus nodded. Just as Posh and Scary reached back to deliver their attacks to Sailors Venus and Jupiter, the scouts ducked. Scary's fingernails scratched Posh's face, and Posh's make-up mist landed in Scary's eyes. The two Sailor Scouts took advantage of their opponents' distractions. They rose at the same time and drove their elbows into the jaws of the Spice Girls. The Spice Girls fell to mist as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus gave each other a high five.

In the rafters Lunar Knight and Adonis exchanged blows. Lunar Knight unsheathed his sword as Adonis fired some sort of golden leaves at Lunar Knight. He managed to deflect the leaves with the Moon Sword. "Now it's time to finish this," Lunar Knight announced. "Moon… Sword… Slash!" The golden crescent flew from his sword and slowly disappeared in thin air.

"Oh no," whispered Lunar Knight to himself. Now, it seemed that Sailor Moon was not the only one having problems with her powers. Yet, this was the first time that Lunar Knight's powers had failed him. He looked up to see Adonis firing another round of golden leaves. Lunar Knight jumped over the railing of the rafters and onto the curtain at the side of the stage. He continued to slide down the curtain to the stage floor. Adonis slowly descended and landed next to Ginger.

"I do believe may have them, my dear," said Adonis. "Look the mist is starting to clear." As it did so, they saw Lunar Knight and the four of the Sailor Scouts standing ready to attack. "Oh please, you all are really starting to bore me." Adonis fired a series of golden leaves that moved to encircle the Scouts and Lunar Knight. Sailor Jupiter tried to run through it, but one of the golden leaves managed to cut her arm.

"I wouldn't my do that my dear," responded Adonis. "These leaves do often leave a nasty cut. Now, where is the other Scout." Sailor Mars was still missing. A frown began to form on Ginger's face, until she found Sailor Mars standing on the other side of the stage.

"There she is," said Ginger. "I'll handle her." Ginger began to walk towards Sailor Mars, whom was still standing with her eyes closed.

"Be quick about it," said Adonis. "I am truly growing tired of these so-called heroes."

Ginger continued her approach. Suddenly, an eruption of flames surrounded Sailor Mars. She was engulfed in the flames, yet they didn't seem to harm her. Sailor Mars opened her eyes, and Ginger stopped in her tracks. Adonis was also looking, for neither of them had ever seen anything like this. "I will not let you harm the people I love," said Sailor Mars. "I call upon the great powers of Mars. Help me protect my friends."

The flame appeared to grow larger. Sailor Mars's hair was rising with the flame as if the wind had pushed it up. "Your hearts are cold. Only the flames of passion can unfreeze your hearts of ice and remove the weeds of evil growing within them." Ginger looked back at Adonis, whom was still shocked by the sight before him. The other Spice Girls were now rising to their feet, and gazing upon the sight in awe.

"Mars… Flame of Love… Spark!!!" shouted Sailor Mars. A streak of the flame erupted from Sailor Mars. It drove through the chest of Ginger, and exited her back. It did the same to the other Spice Girls as well. As it did so, the Spice Girls fell to the ground unconscious. Finally, the flame drove itself into the heart of Adonis.

"NO!!!" he cried. The flames then burst outside of him and consumed him until all that was left was a pile of ashes with a card sticking out from the pile. The face of the card was completely black. The golden leaves that had imprisoned the Sailor Scouts and Lunar Knight was now gone.

"Way to go, Sailor Mars!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The other Scouts cheered as well. 

Sailor Mars noticed Lunar Knight walk towards her. "You did really good today, Raye," he said. She began to blush and turn her eyes away from him. "Can you tell me where all of that energy came from?"

"Well, I guess it came from my heart. I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of you," she responded. Her eyes looked up to meet his. For a moment, Sailor Mars and Lunar Knight had lost themselves. Everything else around them had disappeared. They were only aware of each other until…

"Come on you guys, the crowds starting to wake up," interrupted Sailor Moon. Lunar Knight and Sailor Mars shook their heads and realized that Sailor Moon was right. They smiled awkwardly at each other and exited the stage with the other Scouts without saying a word at each other again.

Later that night, the concert continued as was scheduled. The crowd was going absolutely wild over the Spice Girls' performance. The audience was completely filled with life after the Spice Girls finished _Spice Up Your Life_.

"All right! Now that was fun wasn't it?" said Geri over the microphone. The crowd cheered. "Well, we've only got time for one more song. What do you girls think we should give 'em?"

"How 'bout _Viva Forever_?" suggested Emma.

"Good call, Em. All right, listen up," Mel B said.

"This one is for everyone," Mel C. added.

"It's slow, so listen to the words and feel the message," said Victoria.

As the music began to play, Geri said, "This song's about the search for your own true love. We hope that you all find him or her. 'Cause there's someone out there for everyone." After that the music continued to play.

As the song went on, people seemed to move closer to each other. Molly and Melvin were holding hands and swaying to the music. Serena had managed to find her way next to Darien, and was holding onto his arm. Darien tried to remove it a couple of times, but eventually gave up on it.

Erick was standing in the doorway looking up at the stars. He sensed someone next to him, and turned to look. It was Raye. "I hope I'm not intruding," she said. Erick shook his head and returned his gaze to the stars. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the stars," he replied. "It generally helps me think. Why aren't you enjoying the concert?"

"I just needed some fresh air," she replied. After a long pause of silence, "Do you mind if I join you? I'll understand if you want to be alone."

"No, as a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind some company," he replied. "Let's sit over here." Erick and Raye moved towards a wooden bench next to the doorway. They sat down and turned their eyes to the sky.

"What are you looking for when you look into the sky?" asked Raye.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some people look for constellations. Others look for shooting stars. What do you look for?"

Erick smiled as he looked at Raye. "Happiness," he said. Then, he turned his gaze back to the sky. Raye smiled after hearing his answer. She leaned her head on his chest as they continued to gaze into the sky as the Spice Girls' song continued to play, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
